Legend of Potter
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Harry and Dudley were always close. And they loved to play with their best friends... It just happened that a certain coward of death made a deal with the most powerful evil...


**AN: Hey guys! Um… I've been kinda trying to do this for a while… But I put it off for another story… Oh I'm talking about Life with Dani! But I have trouble writing... Sorry**

Harry flinched as Dudley threw the controller at him. "YOU TRY IT!" He shouted. Harry picked the controller up and quickly beat the dungeon Dudley was stuck on, then handed it back before Uncle Vernon saw him. "Thanks" He said quietly passing the controller back so he could try it some more.

"Ok…" Harry mumbled before playing more of the game.

 **Years later**

Harry grinned at Dudley as well as their friends Link and Zelda as they Played Four swords together. They had just finished the game and were planning to go out into the nearby forest and mess around. Harry and Dudley grabbed their Zelda costumes that they'd all made, running out into the forest to get changed.

Link looked around for Harry, holding a metal Hylian shield and a realistic Master sword. "Harry?" He called out quietly. A leaf cracked behind him revealing Harry as Dark Link, with Demise's sword in his hand.

"Hey Link…" He said with a grin.

Link grinned back and they started slapping each other while throwing insults.

"You idiots…" Zelda muttered as she and Dudley found the two slapping each other like little children

"At least I got to live with my parents!" Harry said to Link. Link froze before scowling at him. "Sorry… I went too far there…" He whispered.

"Yeah you did…" Link whispered. "It's fine… I know you didn't mean it. Besides. They had to leave me to Zelda's parents because they were dying. I don't mind."

Unseen by anyone Dudley's copy of Skyward Sword glowed at the same time that the gems on Link's Master sword and Harry's Demise sword flashed with the light of the others gem… (The master sword's gem glowed red, demise sword gem went yellow)

 **The next day**

Harry and Link met up in the park, with their swords put into a compact form that Zelda's dad had made so that they wouldn't hurt themselves with it. "Hey Link!" Harry said pulling out the compacted Demise sword. "Is your sword working right? Mine won't expand." He asked.

"Same here. I can't get the blade out but I can't check since… Well the blade could shoot out at any moment." He said. Harry frowned in thought before he heard the familiar sounds of the blades about to expand. He and Link pointed the blades up as they activated. "That's better… Huh?" Link muttered seeing the blade flash blue.

Harry saw his blade flash red slightly. "Huh?" He muttered confused. They went to the forest to check them… Once they were out of sight the blades flashed and two figures jumped out of them. "Fi!?"

"Ghirahim?!"

They shouted at the same time in shock.

"Yes. You are my new designated master Link." Fi agreed.

"Yes… Same for you my pretty little Harry…" Ghirahim said with a cocky smile.

Harry gaped at them, not noticing his naturally white hair flop over one eye, he really needed to get some more dye to make it black…

"Ooh someone else has my style!" Ghirahim exclaimed happily.

"There is a 50% chance that it could just be his hair landed there" Fi argued to him.

"True… True… I suppose we should explain?" He asked.

"Correct Ghirahim." Fi nodded.

"You see… You two and your friends have a delicious amount of magic in you… And a little cheater of Death has managed to summon my old master… But Death wanted us to help you… Of course I refused since I'm not a hero… But then Death told me something interesting! If the cheater hadn't summoned my Master you would have been Death's owner… The idea of such a powerful child using my power… It was exquisite!" He explained happily.

"So… I'm your master because I have a lotta magic and I would have had a pet death?" Harry checked.

"Yes pretty much…" He agreed.

"Ok." Harry said, shocking everyone.

"W-What!?" They all shouted in shock.

"What? Who wouldn't take the chance to be the master of…" His voice changed to something similar to Ghirahim's. "The lovely and delightful Lord Ghirahim?" He asked in a perfect imitation of Ghirahim.

"Ooh I like it! You are definitely the right choice!" Ghirahim shouted excitedly, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him around a bit.

"So… You're the real Fi and Ghirahim?" Link asked Fi curiously.

"Correct Master Link. We were pulled from our timeline at the last times we were seen. The defeat of Demise and when I had been sheathed into the temple of Hylia." Fi explained.

"Cool…"

 **1 year later**

Harry tossed the Letters to Ghirahim, who opened it up and read through it for him. Link reading his by himself while Dudley and Zelda read each other's.

"Do we have to go?" He and Ghirahim whined.

"Yes." Link and Fi told them in sync. "So shut up and let's get going." They said.

Harry scowled as he put on the Dark Set, minus the cap, and put the Demise blade into Compact mode then into his pocket. "Ghirahim get into the sword for a while will you?" He asked as they went to leave.

"Fine… But I want ice cream later." He sulked leaping into Harry's pocket.

 **Diagon Ally**

Harry walked into the bank to be stopped by Goblins, which grabbed the Demise blade. "Give that back!" He shouted snapping his fingers and letting Ghirahim jump out.

"Yes master? Ah we have some cheeky little thieves…" He said quietly. A goblin snatched the blade out of the other Goblins hand before handing it back to Harry.

"We apologize sir. Our scanners detected a potentially dark object, but it's now clear it is just the legendary container for Lord Ghirahim." The Goblin apologized quickly.

"Huh… Well someone else uses my Title!" Ghirahim exclaimed happily going back to the sword.


End file.
